Welcome to Kuroshitsuji what really happened
by SilveaMockingjay
Summary: A story about a monster hunter who was exiled to the past then becomes friends with a girl with strange powers named Azraella they both become maids for Ciel. The hunter falls in love with Sebastian. But when they figure out the secret to her power they will have to overcome the greatest challenge they ever faced. and the Hunter will recover the memories of her past.
1. Chapter 1

My POV

It was midnight the forest was very quiet nothing moved except a light breeze then a strong wind ripped through the trees sending a flurry of leaves up into the midnight sky. I had to hold on to my hat to keep it from blowing away. Then the wind suddenly stopped I looked up at the stars thinking why am I here. there was a loud thud from behind me I whipped around to see a girl lying on the ground. I walked over to her and knelt beside her and took off my gloves. To make sure she wasn't dead I checked her pulse and breathing both where normal. " Hey HEY wake up " I yelled. Frankly I didn't care much if she kept sleeping but we where in the middle of the forest and I wasn't carrying her out of here. And so I put my gloves back on and slapped her hard right across the face. she sat bolt upright and rubbed her cheek. " Did you just slap me " she shouted.

" Yes "

"why I never did anything to you"

" It was to wake you up"

She groaned. I just stood up and offered her my hand she took it and I helped her up. " by the way my name is _Silvea mockingjay "_ I said with a smile. There was a long silence a few seconds later she rubbed her face again. " Ow! " she moaned. " Did you just start feeling it? " I asked.

" Yeah "

" The bruise shouldn't be that bad "

" Really cause it feels like I just got kissed by a freight train "

" I didn't hit you that hard "

" Are you sure about that? "

" Yes ... Oh! "

" What how bad is it? "

" You may have a hand print shaped bruise for awhile "

If looks could kill the one she shot at me would have incinerated me. I turned and started to walk away but the girl grabbed my arm. " I never introduced myself My name is Azraella ".

Azraella's POV

I let go of Silvea's arm and she started to walk away. " wait where are you going "

" pfffft I dunno "

" Do you even know where we are "

" Actually no I don't "

" Then why are you just walking away "

" We'll never find out where we are if we never go anywhere "

I sighed and followed her. We walked for what felt like hours trudging through a creepy dark forest." hey ... um why are you dressed like a monster hunter " I asked. Because she was dressed like a monster hunter. she wore a long black coat, black boots, and a black fedora with a red ribbon tied around it she stopped and turned around. " Because I am ". Then she unbuttoned her coat and opened it revealing her arsenal of dangerous weaponry and what she wore under her coat. which was a pair of black leather pants, a red blouse, and a black vest. " And why are you dressed like a boy from Victorian London " she asked. I looked down at my cloths. " I really don't know I was wearing something else before ".

" something like that happened to me "

" Really when? "

" Ten minutes before I met you "

" wait so you don't dress like that "

" No I do just more modern "

She buttoned her coat and kept walking. The forest thinned out into grassy fields and I yawned. " What time is it "

" Its only 12:46 "

" What it felt like we were walking for hours "

" Really for me it felt like no time at all, granted I killed monsters for a living "

I stopped dead in my tracks. Silvea stopped too and turned around. " Whats wrong? " asked Silvea.

" This can't be happening "

" What? "

" Look " I as I pointed behind Silvea.

Silvea's POV

I quickly turned around to see a carriage come up and stop right in front in front of me the one driving the carriage walked up to us. He was a tall and handsome his hair was black he was wearing black trousers, a six button double breasted tail coat. and a grey vest. " My what would two young ladies such as yourselves be doing out this late it's well past midnight ". Azraella pushed past me and stopped right in front of the man. " I'm looking for a.. ". I elbowed her and whispered "I need a job too".

" I mean we are looking for jobs"

The man smiled " The only job you'll find this late is the one I'm offering "

" Exactly what kind of job is it " I asked.

" My master is looking to hire some new maids but if your not interested " He said as he turned to leave.

" We are interested " said Azraella.

The man opened the carriage door Azraella stepped inside and I followed. But when I walked past him a strange feeling me over me like the feeling you get when you get close to a person you have a crush on but a voice in my head was saying. _Be careful he's dangerous. _I sat across from Azraella. " Hey Silvea why do you need a job I thought you hunt monsters "

" I don't want to talk about it "

" come on you can tell me "

" yeah I can but I won't "

" why not? "

" because reasons "

" Fine be that way "

" well why are we going to become maids for some random guy "

" Because we need jobs "

" what did I get myself into "

" so are you gonna tell me why you need a job now? "

" fine "

" well "

" I got in trouble with the wrong people and got exiled into the past "

there was a long silence it was so quiet that you could only hear the sound of the wheels of the carriage.

" so whose the guy driving the carriage "

" I know about him he's from an anime I like his name is sebastian he's ciel phantomhives's butler "

" thought you were from the future too "

" hey you look like my friend Elizabeth "

" really well I could be her I did lose my memories of the most of my life of my life "

" you can't be her she die in a car crash eight years ago "

" that true I'm probably to old to be her any way since I've been hunting monsters for twenty years "

" twenty years but you look like your only eighteen "

" I don't age like you do and I'm twenty two "

the rest of the ride was quiet Azraella fell asleep I just listened to the sound of the wheels thinking. _Sorry for lying to you Azraella but if you knew the real reason I would have to kill you._


	2. Chapter 2

My POV

The night was so quiet I only heard the sound of the horses hooves and the wheels it was peaceful and I started to dose off. In my dream I was standing in the middle of a lake it was surrounded by trees and the sky above was alive with stars I smiled. Then suddenly a ball of fire streaked across the sky and crashed in the forest near by setting it ablaze I heard screams the water turned to blood. I ran as fast as I could towards the direction of the screams and suddenly the landscape turned into a barren wasteland with the dead bodies of all those who I hunted lying all around me. And there was an angel hovering over a pile of dead bodies that looked familiar but I couldn't remember. The angel spoke in a relaxed tone " so you got the message ". I thought she was talking to but then a women's voice that was filled with hatred and sadness. " how dare you! ". I turned around and saw a figure she was wearing an outfit like mine but all red, her hair was black with electric blue streaks, her face was hidden under a bird mask, her right arm was armored and had long sharp knife like claws she also had a pair of flame colored bat wings. " HOW DARE I! how dare you set foot on gods domain "

" he took my friend! "

" you have no excuse filth like you should stay where you belong "

" you don't even know what you've done "

" I've done nothing but cleanse the unclean "

The angel drew it's sword and a scythe made of fire appeared in the other figures hands they lunged at each other and everything froze. Then the stars all fell then everything turned black and I snapped awake. The carriage had stopped the door opened " we have arrived " said Sebastian. I climbed out carrying Azraella. " I'm not waking her up she needs her sleep " I said. Sebastian smiled and the voice screamed inside my head again. _Stake him now he's dangerous._ But I just followed him inside He led me down a hallway to a room and opened the door. " this is where you two will be sleeping, I will introduce you to the young master in the morning " said Sebastian. The room was kind of small on one side of the room there were two beds, on the other side of the room there was two wardrobes, under each bed there was one box withe a lock on it, and between the beds was a small table with an oil lamp on it. " Thank you " I said. He closed the door and I set Azraella down on the bed closest to the door. Then took my weapons and placed them neatly in the box under my bed I also looked at the contents of the wardrobe across from my bed. There were two identical outfits and a nightgown. I changed into one of the two outfits and looked in the mirror on the inside of wardrobes door. I now wore a cerulean dress with matching buttons, a white pinafore with ruffles around the shoulders, brown knee high boots, and long black stockings held up by a garter belt. I looked like a maid now the only thing out of place were my hands which had some scars on them I was not proud of and my hair which was a little messy. So I took a pair of white gloves from my coat pocket and put them on then brushed out my long black hair and braided it. When I was satisfied with my appearance I quietly walked out of the room and down the hall I walked around awhile until I found a library. The shelves were very dusty so dusty when I took a book off the shelf I coughed from a cloud of dust I put the book back and walked out of the to find a feather duster. Then I came back in and dusted the whole library which took a good hour. After that I went out side and found myself in a garden of white roses I was captivated by their beauty bu when my hand brushed one of them they all turned black. I went back inside just as the sun was rising so I went back to my room on the way I saw the time was actually 6:00. I was about to open the door to my room when Sebastian walked up " your already awake "

I smiled " actually I never went to bed in the first place "

" well no matter breakfast will be at 7:00 and I will take you to see the young master at 7:30 "

" can I help with anything before then "

" there is the matter of cooking breakfast "

my smile faded " I can't cook to save my life I'll end up burning the house down "

" then you can sweep the foyer ".

He handed me a dustpan and a broom then he walked away and I went to the foyer and swept every inch of it which took a half hour after I put the dustpan and broom away I went to my room. Azraella was sleeping like a rock I walked over to her and yelled at her to wake up when that failed I took off one of my boots and threw it at her. She screamed and fell off her bed. " what was that for? " she yelled.

" it was to wake you up "

" aaagggg! do you always have to wake me up like that "

" if you refuse to wake up I do "

" I hate you "

" good for you get dressed breakfast is in thirty minutes ".

I opened her wardrobe and tossed some clothes at her " get dressed and when your changed I'll take you clothes to be washed ". Then I stood right outside the door and ten minutes later Azraella came out and handed me her clothes from last night. " go ahead to the dining room ". I went and found the laundry room dropped off Azraella's clothes and went to the dining room. There was three other people another maid a gardener a chef and some one who looked like a butler they were talking and eating. I took a deep breath " hello " I said in cheerful voice. They all turned towards me. " who are you " asked the chef guy. I just walked over and sat across from them. " I was hired last night by Sebastian "

" whats your name " asked the maid.

" oh my name is Silvea Mockingjay "


	3. Chapter 3

Azraella's POV

I finally found the dining room after walking aimlessly for fifteen minutes. I walked in and found Silvea talking with Mey-rin while Baldroy and Finnian stuffed their faces with food. Silvea glanced at me then went back to talking about whatever they were talking about. " How do you not get lost in this place "I said rather loudly. Everyone looked at me. " oh this is Azraella the other maid who was hired last night " said Silvea gesturing to me.

" oh that's such a pretty yes it is " said Mey-rin.

" Thank you "

I went and sat down next to Silvea and ate my breakfast but I could barely work down a few scones and some tea. Because I was so nervous about meeting Ciel. I looked around the room then over at Silvea she was just sitting there stiff as a board." hey Silvea are you okay you haven't eaten any thing ". she just looked at me. " oh I'm not hungry " she said quietly.

" are you sure there's dark rings under your eyes as well " said Finnian.

" you do also look a little pale " said Baldroy

" I'm fine! " shouted Silvea.

There was an uncomfortable silence then Sebastian came in and we went to go meet Ciel.

My POV

Sebastian lead us to Ciel's study when I walked in I was surprised to see that Ciel was a lot younger than I expected. He looked to be no younger than thirteen the same age as Azraella. We just stood in front of his desk there were two papers that looked like contracts Ciel didn't even look up from his paper work. " sign your names on the contracts ". We both signed our names I glanced at Azraella was she blushing noway. when we finished he dismissed us. Sebastian handed me a list of chores. " this is a list of the chores you are expected to complete daily " He said leading us to the kitchen. We then went on with our chores first was washing dishes. We were silent for a few minutes. " hey Silvea why were you so worked up before during breakfast ". I put the plate I was washing down. " because I don't like it when people talk like that about me, because then they start asking unwanted questions ". I was silent once again I finished washing the dishes and dried my hands Azraella put the rest away

" So whats next on the list "

" um it's ... oh my god "

" what? "

" what happened to your hands? "

I looked at my hands then quickly put my gloves back on.

" I don't like to talk about it , and I'm sure you have some thing's you don't like talking about either "

" your right I do "

" you see asking me something like that is like asking why you hair is silver "

" what's wrong that's just the way it is "

As she said this her hair changed to a bright red then went back to silver. I laughed slightly then put my arm on her shoulder.

" I see you have mood hair "

" what! how did you Know? "

" you went red head for a moment there "

She shot me a death glare and we went onto our next task in silence. And the next one and the next one and the next one point I had to bring tea to Ciel because Baldroy almost blew up the house again and Sebastian had to clean up his mess. When I went to help Azraella with the laundry she shot me a look that was full of hate. The voice inside my head was whispering to me. _She's not telling me something. _I ignored her and we went on with our last task of the day. When we finished washing drying and mending the laundry We were bringing it to the different rooms. I was going down the stairs and Sebastian was going up them when I tripped. I feel Sebastian caught me and we both fell down the staircase together the laundry I was carrying was scattered here and there. Sebastian was however under me I had landed on him just in the right position so I was Kissing him. I Got up and shot out of the room I went to my room and was throwing daggers at the wall. A few minutes later there was a knock on the door I quickly pulled the daggers out of the wall put them away and moved my wardrobe in front of the holes in the wall. I opened the door it was Sebastian " I am terribly sorry for the incident before are you all right "

" yes I'm just a little shaken up "

" I am relived to Know your alright "

He then left and the voice in my head spoke again. _Liar. _I closed the door took off my boots and flopped on my bed and took a book out of the box under my bed I tried to read but slowly drifted off into a light sleep.

**I am very sorry it took so long for this chapter but you all know writers block. Let me tell you It sucks .**

**Oh and please review my story. Also i only Own Silvea I borrowed Azraella from my best friend animeissimplythebest. And by the way the fan fiction " Welcome to kuroshitsuji " by animeissimplythebest was based off of one of my Dreams so I'm just explaining what really happened.**


	4. Chapter 4

My POV

Azraella and I have been working for Ciel for a month with no issues we just did the same schedule every day some times it changed because of an accident in the kitchen or if Ciel went into town. But one day I was walking to my room because I just finished my chores for the day and I was planing on sharpening my knife collection. When Sebastian stopped me. " here " he handed me a letter. Then he walked away I looked at the thick parchment of the envelope and went into my room. I closed the door then locked it and carefully opened the letter was written in red ink with carefully crafted letters. It read:

_There ain't no rest for the wicked till we close our eyes for good  
you must remember._

Inside the envelope was also a ring it was a plain silver band with a small round blue jewel on it. As I looked at it the jewel seemed to glow slightly and an image of dead bodies in a lake of blood popped into my head. I dropped the ring it made a thud when it fell on the floor then the door opened. I grabbed the ring and the letter and put both in my wardrobe. And quickly went out into the garden I looked all around the roses were no longer black like the first time I came to the garden they were once again white. I thought to myself such an annoying color or lack there of too pure. I kept walking through the garden well past sunset and once again came to the white roses. They seemed to glow in the moonlight I looked up it was a full moon. Suddenly I heard a twig snap behind me I whipped around to see Sebastian standing there. " what are you doing out here at this hour " he asked.

" I could ask you the same thing "

My heart started beating faster and faster. Sebastian walked closer and closer. The voice in my head was whispering. _Run Run idiot._ He grabbed my shoulders and pulled me closer then whispered something to me." try to hurt my master and I will kill you ". Then he started walking away and without thinking I said. " I hunt monsters killing children would just give me nightmares ". Sebastian stopped dead in his tracks. I picked a rose I took off my glove the thorns dug into my I handed it to Sebastian. " here this will live as long as I keep my promise not to hurt Ciel " Then I held my hand over the rose and let a few drops of my blood fall on the blossom. The rose turned black with electric blue vain like markings on the pedals. Sebastian just stood there looking at the rose he started to say something but I just bolted inside. And neither one of us noticed at the time that we were being watched by someone from the mansion. when I got to my room my heart was still racing but I was so tired I just went and fell asleep.

In my dream I was standing in front of a church that was falling apart. I walked to the door slowly opened it and stepped inside it was dark. Accept for the light that was let in through a large hole in the roof. I looked at the alter a man stood looking at a coffin. Then suddenly I was lying in the coffin and I realized that the man who was standing at the alter was Sebastian. when I sat up I saw that tears were streaming from his eyes he helped me from the coffin. And suddenly I was wearing a white ball gown that shimmered in the sunlight. Sebastian offered his hand to me I took it and we started dancing it felt like forever when I was looking into his beautiful eyes. Then he drew me close until our lips were almost touching. His lips moved as if he was saying something but there was no sound then he kissed me and fell backwards dead. There was a hole in his chest his blood stained the gown I was wearing making it blood red. And finally his last words echoed all through the church. " don't trust Azraella ". Then the church filled with blinding white light and I was then standing in an endless garden of black roses. The sky was pitch black I could only see the roses then a women's voice no my voice echoed through the garden. _  
_

_Release me break the chains to release me but you must release me RELEASE ME NOW._

The roses burst into flames and when I was consumed in fire I woke up. I sat up so fast I felt dizzy I looked out the window the sun was high in the sky. oh no it's noon this isn't like me I never sleep in I never even sleep but that dream. As I remembered the dream I started blushing no! does this mean I love Sebastian. I hid my head under the blankets of my bed and thought but why would I be in a coffin and what did that voice mean by chains what chains. I did know what the fire was all about though when I lose control and go crazy everything is consumed in fire. Never mind that stuff. I jumped out of bed and changed into my other maid outfit then ran out of the room I looked at a clock 1:36 I usually will be starting the laundry right now. I was running down a hall to the laundry but I almost ran right into Ciel in the foyer. " pardon me young master " I said. Then doors burst open and Ciel's fiancee Elizabeth ran in shouting. " Ciel! " as she tackled him to the ground. I was a bit disturbed. then Ciel finally broke free of her grasp " Elizabeth what are you doing here " asked Ciel. " why should a lady have a reason to see her fiancee " snorted Elizabeth. then she looked at me. '" oh is she a new maid " asked Elizabeth. " yes I hired her a month ago along with another one " said Ciel. " And you didn't tell me lets have a ball tomorrow to celebrate " shouted Elizabeth. I sighed I wasenin the mood for this.

**please review I know my style isn't good but I need a review I'm begging you!**


	5. Chapter 5

My POV

I ran to my room and slammed the door then leaned on it to catch my breath. The annoying bitch Elizabeth was after me she wants me to wear a frilly pink ball gown! If this goes on I'm gonna scream some one help she's probably waiting for me right outside the door. I pressed my ear to the door and heard nothing then carefully opened the door no one was in the hall. Closing the door I released the breath I didn't realize I was holding and went over to my wardrobe. " who am I kidding I don't have anything pretty ". then I saw the envelope in the back of the wardrobe I slammed the door closed and bolted out of the room. not even paying any heed to where I was going I bumped into Azraella." oh sorry Azraella ". She didn't even look at me when she spoke " it's OK

" I don't have anything to wear for the ball can you help me find something "

She snapped back to reality " oh .. yeah sure come with me "

I followed her back to our room she closed the door." close your eyes ". I did as I was told a gust of wind hit my face. " you can open them now ". I opened my eyes and I was wearing an outfit exactly like Sebastian's . " what the hell I am not going dressed like Sebastian and wait how did you do that "

" magic "

" seriously "

" oh come on you've hunted witches before so you got to believe in magic"

" that's not the point "

I looked at my reflection. " I do like this outfit though ". Then what Sebastian said in my dream came back to me and echoed in my head. I left the room and went to the garden a while later Sebastian came up to me. " the young master requests your presence ".

" OK "

I followed Sebastian to Ciel's study I went in but Sebastian did not follow Azraella was standing behind a chair. Ciel gestured for me to do the same. on each of the chairs were two ball gowns one was red with long sleeves and a floral print on the bottom,the other was blue with short sleeves and ruffled trim. And each dress had matching shoes. " I expect you'll wear these tomorrow ". We bowed " thank you sir ".

**Time skip: the ball  
**

My POV

I was sitting on my bed in the blue gown Ciel gave me over my butler outfit I had to wear some makeup to hide some scars. Azraella came in and changed into her gown. " the guests will be arriving soon "

" I know "

" are you nervous? "

" a little "

" I'm Nervous say's the monster hunter "

" I've never been to a ball before hunting was my life and nothing else "

Then I looked out he window a few Carriages drove up we went to greet the guests. After that I really just stood in the corner and watched everyone dance. then Sebastian came over and offered me his hand. " why don't you dance with me ". I took his hand and we danced it was just like in my dream. His face was only inches from my own. I pulled away and stood near the table Ciel was sitting at Elizabeth was talking Ciel wasn't listening then he saw Azraella walk by and he invited her to dance. Elizabeth started crying and a strange boy with blond hair started comforting her. I went and came back with some tea for her. " oh milady don't mind the young master " I said trying to comfort her. The boy looked at me. " don't believe I caught your name " he asked. " Silvea I'm one of Ciel Phantomhive's maids "

" Aloise Trancy I'm nobleman "

" well I hope your having a good time "

He took my hand " dance with me "

" I can't refuse the request of a nobleman "

Then we danced witch was a bit weird since he was the same age as Ciel we danced for a long time until everyone else went out side for whatever reason. I went over to a table and got an empty wine bottle Azraella was next to me. Aloise made his way over to Ciel a servant restrained me I flipped him and made my way over to Ciel. Aloise procceded to rape Ciel I ran Sebastian ran too but I was faster. There was the sound of ripping fabric and smashing glass. Aloise staggered back from Ciel he had cut on the left side of his head and there i stood next to him holding the broken wine bottle. I had ripped of the gown and only a few strips of red fabric hung on the sleeves of my tail coat. He was near a window so I kicked him out I didn't hear him hit the ground his demon butler Claude must have caught him. And without thinking I put the ring with the blue jewel on my right ring finger. " Thank you " said Ciel. I smiled then a sword came through my chest spraying Ciel with blood I fell to the ground I could barely hear the screams. I only heard the voice in my head saying_ Break the Chains please. _I felt like someone was trying to ripe my guts out i opened my eyes to see Azraella standing In front of me holding a sword dripping with blood. I kicked up into her stomach and Jumped to my feet. " how can you still stand " asked Azraella true fear in her eyes witch quickly died. I looked at my ring all the nightmares I 've ever had flooded into my mind. And I realized that they were memories not dreams." Sebastian I order you get everyone out of here " I yelled over the screams of the guests. " yes my queen " he bowed and carried out my orders.I turned back to Azraella. " I am Silvea Mockingjay The Devil herself! "

" This can't be "

My wound healed and I lunged at Azraella with a pocket knife

**PLOT TWIST!**


	6. Chapter 6

My POV

I was at a clear disadvantage in this fight First of all I only had a pocket knife and I knew for some reason my powers were being blocked by some unknown force because I could feel it it was like my body was being weighed down by chains. But there was something else about Azraella that I couldn't quite place it's her fighting style she follows all the rules of a clean sword fight and she's too uniform and graceful. Then I failed to dodge one of Azraella's attacks and she cut my forehead it wasn't deep but forehead wounds bleed a lot. I wiped the blood away crap the cut wasn't healing is isn't like me I never take a hit ever. I took another blow and another and another I was getting slower and slower. After awhile I was breathing heavily I didn't know why but none of the wounds Azraella gave me were healing. My limbs felt heavy I couldn't move I just stood there arms limp at my sides Azraella's movements were a blur I saw the spray of blood and Azraella standing next to me holding my right arm. All I felt was pain and the endless cold of death creeping up my body. " what a pathetic waste of time " scoffed Azraella. Then she took my ring off my finger and dropped my severed arm on the ground. I just lay unmoving on the floor one thought came into my head it was memory of the dream where I was dancing with Sebastian. Suddenly the feeling of death left my body I only had pain and the burning desire to be with Sebastian I looked over at Azraella who was walking to the window with my ring. Wait why would she want my ring the demonic blood stone no mortal can use that. Then I realized something Azraella Is an angel of course the hair the skill and not to mention the powers. Then with that realization something snapped in my mind I only had one thought kill. I started laughing like a maniac and got to my feet my eyes had the fire of insanity burning in them. " I hate people who always follow the rules of a fight that's just no fun " I said as I staggered towards Azraella.

" how can You still be alive? "

" The only rule I have is kill or be killed "

" you ... you just died how? "

I kept laughing as I walked forwards then I ran Azraella only had time to lift her sword against me. but kept going and I didn't notice that Azraella's sword had gone right through me even her arm went through me. She had true fear in her eyes as she just stared at my blood which was gushing from my wound and dripping down her arm. I whisper " I embrace the pain ". She fell backwards and let go of her sword which now was sticking out of my stomach. I pulled it out and flung it across the room then pulled Azraella up. I smiled as I said " Rot in hell ". Then I headbutted her which broke her nose she staggered back I punched her in the gut then in the face. And kept beating her even when she was on the ground then I stopped and sat on the floor under the window. the insanity slowly drifted from my mind. " Did you know my blood is blue " said looking up at the ceiling. I looked at the various pools of my blood and sure enough they were all blue bright blue. " next round no holding back " grunted Azraella.

" sure whatever "

Azraella stood up and stood with her back to me her angelic wings unraveled they had gold flecks on them. " show off " I muttered. before she turned around I hopped out the window landed on the ground and took off towards the forest and I could fell the invisible chains getting heavier and heavier. I looked back for a second and saw Azraella right behind me I kept running. We soon came to a large clearing there was a grave yard with dozens of unmarked grave stones and there was also a church exactly like in my dream I ran inside. hen behind me I heard Azraella yell " Bind celestial chains ". Suddenly I couldn't move then my feet were pulled out from under me and I was pulled across the floor flung then caught in a net of glowing gold chains. I hung above the alter Azraella hovered right in front of me. " wait before you kill me why do you work for god "

" because I ... well "

" see you don't have a reason do you? "

" no I really don't "

" remember before you asked me what happened to my hands "

" yeah "

" when I got those scars I also got a really interesting nick name "

" so "

" when I hunted monsters for a living my coworkers called me the Firehawk because of my skills "

Azraella landed " why Firehawk "

I smiled and fire swirled around my arm and I broke free of the chains and landed right in front of Azraella. " your coats on fire ". I ripped off my tail coat and stamped on it. " Dam I liked that coat " I wined. Then I ran kicked up into Azraella's jaw the grabbed her face and flames erupted from my hand consuming her she fell backwards. I cringed my hand had serious burns the skin was black and the nerves were damaged. " that's why some people call me the firehawk " I said out of breath. Then I fell backwards as I lay on the floor my wounds healed I looked at where my right arm used to be. " I don't get it " exclaimed Azraella.

" what? "

" during the fight why didn't you use you powers at the beginning "

" simple you wonderful boss put some spell on me a while back which took my powers away something with chains "

" the celestial chains "

" something like that "

Then a shoe hit me in face. " that felt like I was kissed by a freight train " I mumbled. I only heard silence from Azraella. " hey are you ok ". I rolled over on to my stomach to look at Azraella she wasn't moving I crawled over to her. Then checked her pulse it was faint only one way to wake her up I picked up the shoe she threw at me and slammed it in to her face. " I guess I passed out ". I stood up and helped Azraella up her burns healed without a trace." how the hell did you come out of that fight without a scratch " I asked. " because I'm an angel "

" That's just unfair "

" hey how do you feel "

" fine I guess "

The feeling of being weighed down by chains was gone I looked down at my hand I had pitch chains hanging off my torso there was shackles on my ankles, hand cuffs, and a metal collar around my neck. I looked over my shoulder I had a pair of flame colored bat wings. " thanks for breaking the spell " I said

" no problem "

" we should be getting back to the manor "

" yeah ... and can we be friends "

" sure "

Azraella went over to the alter " I QUIT " she yelled then spit on the floor

" wow he won't be happy "

" I don't care "

We started walking back to the manor. " hey I have a skill you angels don't "

" and what is it "

I punched her in the gut with my right hand the on she originally cut off " and I want my ring back ". She handed me my ring and we chatted as we walked back.


	7. Chapter 7

Azraella's POV

Silvea didn't want anyone to see her the way she currently was with the chains and wings so she flew to our room through the window. I made sure no one saw us come in and came up with some lame cover story like. " oh she doesn't feel well so she's resting ". And she's been acting really weird too she never leaves the room and is always hiding under her bed drawing or reading in complete darkness. I just went on with my daily chores then two weeks later Silvea finally came from her hiding spot and helped with the chores. her wings were gone but I bumped into her and knew because of the small bruises that the chains were still there under her tail coat. " hey Silvea why were you like dead to the world for the past two weeks "

" I just needed some time to my self "

" understandable i did almost kill you "

" thank you for reminding me I loved the image of you holding my severed arm "

" I said I was sorry for that "

" it still hurt when it happened "

we were silent for the rest of our chores and every time Silvea passed Sebastian they both blushed demons blushing it's a funny sight especially to see Sebastian blush. When your standing next to them you can easily tell that they have a crush on each other but they haven't said anything to each other since that night. Later when we were done with our chores. " can I ask how did you lose you memories? ". Silvea grabbed my arm and pulled me in to our room the n closed the door. " why do you want to know that? "

" I was just wondering "

" well I got in trouble with god and he erased my memories "

" how much trouble did you cause for him "

" that's a long story "

" I got time "

She sighed " fine but it's really long so get comfortable "

Then she told me her story how she used to be an angel but when she found out what god was doing to the female souls she revolted. Then created the under world as a sanctuary for souls good or bad and fought against her former sisters to protect them. After years of being stained with their blood she went mad and tore off her own wings and then found a demonic blood stone the only power the gods were afraid of. she gave up her holy power to gain the power of the demons. In doing so she awakened the demons sleeping within the earth they helped her in her struggle then they crowned their queen. God was not pleased with her and sent angels to kill her allies madness consumed her and she started swallowing human souls to make her self stronger. In their final showdown she was defeated and became a hunter. " you don't seem all that crazy "

" it's a split personality type thing It kicks in when I'm in danger like the ball "

" oh that's why you were all crazy "

" yeah and we should get some sleep "

My POV

When I woke up I got dressed then Azraella and I went on with our usual schedule. and when I was bringing Ciel his morning tea because Sebastian was nowhere to be found I opened the door because there was no reply. I dropped the tray I was carrying it hit the ground with a crash then I bolted out of the room gathered the servants and brought them to Ciel's room. There was one sentence on the wall written in blood it read:_ He Is in my web now._ And on the bed was Sebastian's left arm and the rose i gave him fresh as the day I gave it to him. Mey-rin fainted I picked up the rose and squeezed the stem until my hand bled then whispered I will save you. " oh my god is that Sebastian's arm " asked Baldroy. " yes " I said quietly. Then I put the rose down and put Sebastian's glove on my right hand the one that was bleeding from the rose a blue stain spread across the white fabric. " what's the blue stuff on your hand " asked Azraella. " oh didn't you now demon blood is blue " I said smiling. Azraella stepped back a little. " it was never blue before "

" well I wasn't a demon before and I wasn't pissed off either "

Baldroy's eyes were trained on the arm lying on the bed " what's that mark on the hand "

I picked up the arm " it's the mark of a demon ... what didn't you know Sebastian was a demon "

Mey-rin came to just in time to hear me say that sentence then she fainted again. " well that explains why he was so strange "

" so Silvea do you Know who took them "

" idea of who did it "

" well let's hear it "

" it was Aloise Trancy "

**Pretty awesome so far right Please review and I don't own Kuroshitsuji.**


	8. Chapter 8

My POV

I picked up the rose again then bolted out of the room. " allons-y Azraella! ". We ran to our room I changed into my original outfit and got my weapons. " wait you shouldn't wear that ". then suddenly we were both dressed in outfits exactly like Sebastian's accept Azraella's was white.  
" can we go now "

" yes "

Then we ran away from the manor and into the forest when we got to the old crumbling church we unraveled our wings and flew up into the sky. Clouds rolled in and soon the sun was no longer visible then the it started pouring and a bolt of lightning flashed right in front of us. " do you know where Aloise is " shouted Azraella trying to be heard over the storm. I hovered in the air Azraella stopped and hovered near me my eyes turned red and the pupils became slits as I looked all around. Then pointed and flew in the direction I pointed to picking up speed. We flew until Aloise's mansion was in sight we were right above London and his mansion was still a long way in the distance. I signaled for us to dive we spiraled down then glided just above the roof tops. " we should go in on foot and stay out of sight before we ambush them "

" but we have no idea what kind of power they have I mean they captured not only Ciel but Sebastian as well "

" we should still go in on foot "

Then we landed on a roof then jumped off in front of a carriage the horses reared. " lets make a grand entrance ". I smiled. " can we borrow your horses " I said jumping on the back of one. Azraella mounted the other and the harness's turned to saddles and reins then we spurred them into a gallop. We rode until we came to the gate in front of Aloise's mansion then Azraella leaned forwards and whispered some thing to the horse. It turned around and kicked the gate it swung open. " allons-y " Azraella shouted over some thunder.

" follow me I know where they are "

once again we spurred the horses into a gallop and headed for a large window on the side of the mansion. My ring started glowing and a scythe made of red and black flames appeared in my right hand. Golden light swirled around Azraella's left hand and a sword made of gold appeared in her hand. Then I stood on the saddle and jumped off the horse smashing through the glass sending shards flying every where. We were in the ball room Claude and Sebastian were fighting but it was clear that Claude was winning Ciel was tied up next to a chair Aloise was sitting in. I ran and with a movement too fast for the eye to see I sliced Claude's head off blue blood sprayed from the stump of his neck. Then I dropped my scythe and hugged Sebastian. " thank you " Sebastian whispered in my ear. And he spun me around so that his back was to Claude's body. A voice in my head screamed._ Not dead NOT dead NOT DEAD! _I saw Claude's body get up and put his head back on then pick up a strange looking sword that was blue green. The voice in my head screamed again. _NOT DEAD that's a demon Sword! _I pushed Sebastian to the side just as Claude threw the sword it stabbed me in the chest I hit the wall and hung there on the demon sword. _Lose control it'll be_ fun. I looked up Azraella and Sebastian were trying to fight Claude I looked at Aloise he was smiling. Blood was gushing from my chest I couldn't move I could only watch. And I thought the one person who captured Ciel and Sebastian had to have a demon sword I am so stupid for taking this job I'm gonna quit after this. Claude had knocked Azraella out and used her sword to stab Sebastian until there was a hole in his chest then I could feel my insanity taking over. Azraella tried to stand but Claude put his foot on her back pinning her to the floor he was holding my scythe and preparing to chop off her head. I stared at Sebastian's dead body my eyes started glowing and I started laughing. I lifted my arm and black chains shot from my sleeve and attached to the handle of my scythe then they retracted I pushed myself off the hilt of the sword and caught the scythe. " I'M GONNA SLAP YOU SO FUCKING HARD IT'LL FEEL LIKE YOU GOT KISSED BY A FUCKING FREIGHT TRAIN! ". Suddenly cracks formed from where I was standing and spread across the floor and the walls and the ceiling then the mansion started crumbling and I noticed Claude was wearing a ring that had a blue gem on it. We lunged at each other he blocked my scythe with Azraella's sword. I smiled " not many can keep their heads after having them removed from their necks ".

" only those with blood stones can survive the cut of a demon sword "

" I love when my opponents don't play by the rules "

Then he kicked my legs out from under me I blocked the blow he intended to behead me with. " Azraella " I screamed. Claude staggered back a golden arrow was lodged in his forehead he pulled it out. I hovered in the air near the ceiling then flew out the hole in the window from our entrance and landed in a garden of red roses. We continued our battle we were struggling against Claude Azraella was down for the count in the first few minutes. He was about to finish it when Sebastian came out of nowhere and took the blow for me his blood sprayed everywhere when it touched the roses they turned black with electric blue streaks. The sky became pitch black I held his hand as he drew his last breath then I folded his hands over a rose. Electric blue streaks appeared in my hair thick armor like scales grew on my right arm tearing my sleeve to shreds and my fingers became knife like claws. I stood up and the roses burst into flames then I whipped around and slapped Claude his head turned all the way around. Then I picked him up by his throat and threw him through the wall of the mansion blue lightning shot off my ring making the roof cave in. I ran inside and up to Aloise. " you tried to hurt my master now die ". And I crushed his skull then Claude's fist came through my stomach when I did not die he asked. " what are you? ". Then a golden arrow hit Claude's ring smashing it. I walked off his arm turned grabbed his face and smiled. " I'm your fucking nightmare ". And flames shot from my hand consuming him they were first orange then blue and finally black Claude just screamed. Azraella tried to get me to stop but then a crack formed in the air white light poured from it and it flashed.

Ciel's POV

There was a blinding flash of white light when it subsided Silvea and Azraella were gone. The ropes I was tied up with were no longer tied but the mansion was about to fall apart I got out as quickly as I could. I ended up in a rose garden for some reason and I almost threw up at the sight of Sebastian's dead body lying in a bed of strangely colored roses.

The End

************************  
THE ADVENTURES OF SILVEA AND AZRAELLA

**WILL BE CONTINUED IN MY NEXT FANFICTION **  
_The Demon, The Angel, and The DWMA  
_


End file.
